El costo del progreso
by FoudreRel
Summary: Recobrar la grandeza de Noxus es el objetivo de Swain. Invadir Piltover el primer paso, una sociedad que nunca antes habia enfrentando una escalada militar a gran escala ¿Como se defendera de tal ataque? O simplemente sucumbira ante el poderio de la nacion mas ferrea de Runaterra.
1. Lo bueno viene en envases pequeños

**Introducción: Lo bueno viene en envases pequeños**

Un montón de chatarra acumulada es como lo describirían algunos, pero para un genio es la oportunidad de crear, muchos dicen que el desorden es parte de la vida de ciertos iluminados, y el profesor Heimerdinger no parece oponerse a aquel dicho, al menos no donde él trabaja. Describir el lugar no es sencillo, ni siquiera para quien también pueda considerarse a si mismo desordenado, a pesar de ello las tuercas grasientas, los tubos de diferentes tamaños y formas y la serie de artefactos cuyo funcionamiento pocos pueden describir; siempre parecen estar a la mano del profesor.

Noche tras noche y día tras día, a toda hora y en todo lugar Cecil se pierde en su mente calculando y teorizando. Si es que no, construyendo o mejorando sus creaciones, es terco y vigoroso cuando se enfrenta a cualquier actividad intelectual. Incluso exagerado, al armar maquinas innecesariamente redundantes, aptas para realizar actividades que cualquiera puede hacer sin mayor esfuerzo. A diferencia de él, otra mente privilegiada suele ser mucho más cauta a la hora de gestionar los aspectos estéticos de su labor y por qué no, los suyos propios.

Tal mente se encuentra esperando en la pequeña sala contigua a la entrada principal del laboratorio, irónicamente muestra un enorme contraste con él, bastante rustica, paredes desgastadas encierran los únicos muebles que conforman la decoración, solo dos sillas de madera y una pequeña mesa central con algunas revistas científicas encima, incluso algunas telarañas pueden verse en una esquina, dando un aspecto sórdido que los colegas de la universidad de Piltover han criticado en varias ocasiones. Esa sala tiene además una infame fama, quien se encuentra en ella eventualmente tendrá raíces dicen quienes tuvieron la mala experiencia de tener que esperar a Heimerdinger allí, consciente de ello y sin mas ánimos de esperar Jayce quien ya había permanecido media hora allí y harto de intentar de resolver el desafío de la revista decide buscar al profesor por su propia cuenta.

Casi resbalando en un par de ocasiones, y esquivando algunos rayos, según Cecil inofensivos, al fin logra acercarse al profesor. Observando su ardua labor, el brillante científico se encuentra construyendo una maquina, o mejor dicho, una parte de ella, una enorme salida de alguna especie de cañón hextech está siendo terminada. La concentración del científico es interrumpida por la brillante armadura que Jayce al parecer nunca deja en el armario, esta refleja los pocos halos de luz que entran al laboratorio, percatándose de ellos un Heimerdinger con apariencia molesta decide saludar al creador del martillo de mercurio. Bueno, saludar no sería el término adecuado pero para quienes tratan con él, su primera intervención es considerada como uno.

-Las mejoras no están listas, vuelve la próxima semana.

-Dijo que era para hoy.

-Próxima semana.

El vocabulario de un genio puede verse reducido a solo dos palabras cuando está inmerso en su trabajo, Jayce sabiendo que no tiene su trabajo realizado, decide retirarse.


	2. No juzguéis un libro por su tapa

**Capitulo 1: No juzguéis un libro por su tapa**

Un rostro demacrado es sinónimo de una vida dura, y en un lugar donde la debilidad es pecado quien parte con una afección está condenado a tenerlo. En el ámbito militar Swain es sin duda el mejor de la historia, pero incluso con ello la balanza del poder lo mantenía relegado a solo un cargo, que a pesar de ser el sueño de cualquier miliciano para Swain no era suficiente, el poder absoluto es la finalidad de alguien que ha luchado toda su vida por prevalecer. Y el momento llego para él. Semillas habían sido sembradas y regadas, distribuidas y escondidas. Swain logro lo que nadie puede pretender llegar a ser, porque ninguno de ellos cree ser capaz. Swain es un elegido, alguien que sabía lo que quería desde el día que vio como funcionaban las cosas, pero las metas para alguien con tanta determinación se llaman avanzadas, la conformidad es la asquerosa representación de la debilidad, es hoy cuando su siguiente meta inicia.

Una sala con luz tenue rodea una reunión, una costumbre propia de Swain, dirigiéndose al poderoso hombre que tiene frente inicia diciendo.

-Este mapa muestra nuestras necesidades.

Darius esforzándose para distinguir el propio mapa parece no comprender a que se refiere el líder de Noxus. La mano de Noxus no parece que fuera a decir ninguna palabra por lo que Swain continua.

-Una escalada territorial es lo que se necesita para recobrar la identidad de Noxus.

-Las conquistas territoriales no es algo que hayamos logrado hace mucho.

Un graznido ensordecedor detiene a Darius, una conexión entre el cuervo y el gran estratega se hace evidente, una extensión de él mismo es como lo califican.

-Un guerrero de elite, el mejor de Noxus hablando de forma tan detestable.

Una iracunda expresión acompaña sus palabras, a pesar de ello Darius inmutable mantiene su posición. Tal muestra calma a Swain que desviando su dedo hacia el mapa señala una ciudad. Darius no reacciona, espera impasible las siguientes palabras del líder.

-Piltover, la ciudad del progreso, debo admitir sin duda que es un nombre bien ganado.

-…

-Dime Darius ¿Qué es el progreso?

-Una mejora, superar el estado actual.

Una carcajada característica rebota en las paredes causando un suave eco.

-Esa es una perfecta definición de diccionario, te diré la mía. Es aplastar el status quo, nada más que eso. Durante siglos hubo filósofos, astrónomos y médicos que desarrollaban soluciones efectivas a problemas comunes pero eran ignorados, porque el poder priorizaba sus intereses a los de las demás personas. Quienes se atrevían a desafiarlo incluso si eventualmente eran derrotados lograban perpetuarse a través de sus ideales, se convertían en algo más que humanos, en símbolos, en ideas que cualquiera podía seguir y defender. Hasta que finalmente el poder absorbía sus conocimientos y los integraba al nuevo statu quo. Un ciclo infinito puede decirse, más, si mas y mas desafiaran lo estable, lo seguro, lo conocido y se arriesgaran a obtener más que ello, es seguro que obtendrán el verdadero progreso. El que convierte el statu quo en una constante evolución. Y es aquí donde entra…

Swain mueve su dedo señalando Zaun.

-Una guerra requiere aliados, con Zaun compartimos ciertos ideales, pero más importante una entrada estratégica, un punto seguro de invasión. Y una gran predilección por obtener una verdadera evolución.

-No dudo de sus capacidades, pero además no confió en los ciudadanos de Zaun.

Mirando con una imperceptible sonrisa Swain hace una señal, indicando que lo sigan. Darius adecua su andar al cojeo eventualmente llega al final de la sala, entrando en la habitación contigua con apenas un candelabro iluminando y a pesar de ello una sensación cálida y un olor agradable, la poca luz resalta la mesa central, en ella posa un tablero de ajedrez, uno muy especial. Cuidadosamente moldeado tablero junto con bellas piezas de madera, mientras la piezas negras son de castaño, las blancas son de olivo, más interesante aun es que cada pieza, esta finamente tallada adoptando formas singulares. Los peones son más pequeños, probablemente para distinguir que lo son, representan a soldados famosos, todos los negros son noxianos, mientras que los blancos de varias nacionalidades incluidos demacianos y jonios. Figuras prominentes de Noxus son el resto de fichas negras, Darius distingue a Katarina como un alfil y al propio Swain como el rey.

-Lo siento, no juego esto.

-No estamos aquí para jugar.- Dice Swain levantando un peón negro.- Dime, si estas piezas representaran un combate real, que representa un peón.

Luego de meditarlo por un corto tiempo responde.

-Es una herramienta de conquista.

-Incorrecto, es una condición de victoria.

-No veo como contradice eso mi definición.

-Si un soldado muere durante la guerra, no es lo mismo que si en primer lugar no haya estado ahí.

-Pero si logra derrotar a muchos soldados de otro bando significa que facilito la victoria.

-Eso es solo correcto si no existirías personas como tu Darius.

Darius no replica y deja que Swain continúe.

-Los peones son las piezas más débiles pero a la vez las más numerosas, adelantarlos sin un plan conduce a una inevitable derrota. Pero a la vez su valor en el juego a diferencia de lo que muchos creen no es convertirlos en piezas más poderosas, sino proteger a las que ya lo son de por sí. En simples términos, convertirlos es un gasto que ningún jugador experto está dispuesto a asumir, salvo como último recurso. Cuando todo lo demás está perdido es cuando los líderes buscan que los débiles muestren su potencial. No son un medio de conquista, porque solo sirven para bloquear el paso. Incluso cuando se usan ofensivamente son solo una distracción, piezas que estas dispuesto a sacrificar para que las más poderosas tengan mayor control.

La respuesta de Darius no llega.

-El resto de piezas cumplen una función similar, de acuerdo a su poder deben estar dispuestas a sacrificarse y a enfrentarse a piezas más poderosas con el fin de proteger a las propias. Los peones, los afiles e incluso la reina no son un medio de conquista. La subordinación y el sacrificio lo es.

-Una pieza no representa nada más que una potencialidad, mayor o menor no es lo importante, cada movimiento debe estar pensando sabiendo las posibles respuestas del oponente. Perder un peón o incluso la reina es tolerable si eventualmente acentúa tu condición de victoria. En simples términos, la estrategia es el medio de conquista, mientras que las piezas los facilitadores de la misma.

Darius con su omnipresente porte militar asiente.

-Puedes retirarte.

Darius sale del edificio, mientras Swain después de descansar algún tiempo, vuelve a su mapa ya en soledad, encerrando Piltover en un círculo.

-Diez días, para la evolución de Noxus.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Heimerdinger, un sudoroso profesor ha terminado su prototipo XLR-32, la defensa definitiva. Es una casualidad o la intuicion hizo que lo haya desarrollado justo ahora.


	3. Bonus: Ultra Tutorial XLR-32

Los capítulos bonus son sátiras o cualquier cosa que me apetezca hacer cuando estoy aburrida, no tomarlos en serio.

 **Bonus Cap: Ultra Tutorial**

 **Construye tu propio XLR-32**

Advertencia: Si no sabe leer, no intente realizar los procedimientos escritos abajo.

Aquí Heimer.

Hoy mostrare el sencillo proceso de construcción de un XLR-32.

 **Ingredientes:**

 **-** Hexafluoroplatinato de xenón o más conocido como XePtF6.

\- Leptones licuados, de preferencia Antitau.

\- Rutherfordio no sintetizado.

\- 42g de mantequilla sin grasa.

\- 42g de escarcha.

\- 3 huevos o 42, mejor 3

\- 420gr harina, se solicita expresamente que no provenga de Agusturbias.

\- 100gr de fresa natural troceada, pero solo usar 42g

\- 4 cucharadas de leche de cabra y luego 2 más

\- 2 cucharaditas de levadura en polvo y luego 4 más.

\- Media cucharadita de esencia de dragón.

 **Procedimiento**

Precalienta el horno a 1800°C. Está terminantemente prohibido usar magia en este paso.

En un bol bate durante dos minutos y con la ayuda de unas varillas hextech los 420g de mantequilla junto con los 42g de escarcha hasta obtener una textura espumosa, cuando la tengas sabrás que lo hiciste mal, deséchalo y vuelve a intentarlo, cuando no sea espumosa, continua con el siguiente paso. Sin dejar de batir, añade los huevos poco a poco y de uno en uno, y a continuación 4 cucharadas de leche. Luego de meditar un poco, agrega las 2 restantes. Si no meditaste, deséchalo y repite desde el comienzo.

En otro bol, tamiza los 420g de harina, la media cucharadita de esencia de dragón, las 2 cucharaditas de levadura en polvo y los 100gr de fresa natural troceada e incorpóralo despacio a la mezcla. Luego agítalo de arriba a abajo hasta obtener una masa homogénea. Espero le hayas puesto una tapa.

Reparte la masa en los moldes y hornéalos durante 15 o 20 minutos, o hasta que la masa suba y quede consistente.

Deja enfriar los cupcakes.

Para hacer la cubierta haz lo siguiente.

Ve a la tienda y cómprala.

Finalmente ponla encima de tus cupcakes, y envíalos a Laboratorios Piltover junto al resto de ingredientes, yo armare la máquina, mente inferior.

Receta extraída de: .


	4. Las malas noticias tienen alas

**Rillion SeaFood**

10:00 pm

El ambiente de por si elegante, es estimulado por una melodía que pareciera acurrucar los oídos de cualquier que aprecie su suavidad, aunque ignorada por la mayoría Caitlyn flota en las bellas notas, perdida en su aprecio por la suavidad de la pieza no nota sino hasta el tercer llamado de Jayce.

-¿Qué piensas ordenar? ¿Me estas escuchando?

Dándose una rápida sacudida y algo avergonzada, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien lo note, ella responde.

\- Oh! El de aquí… quizá.

Sin ningún motivo en particular Jayce muestra una sonrisa confiada.

\- Pediré entonces lo mismo.

\- Es algo cliché pedir lo mismo.

\- Bueno, esperaba que alguien como tu conociera mejor los platillos, nunca…

Jayce detiene su frase.

\- ¿Nunca viniste a un lugar tan elegante?

\- Si, eso.

Su tono de voz no muestra mucha confianza al dar esa respuesta, hecho que se amontona en el aire, Caitlyn se limita a observar las luces mientras llega el mozo. Mientras Jayce finge leer la carta cubriendo la mitad de su rostro al hacerlo.

\- Puedo tomar su orden.

Jayce señala el platillo en la plastificada carta.

\- Dos, por favor.

Asintiendo el mozo, se retira.

A su espera Jayce juega con sus dedos, sin nada mejor que hacer Caitlyn con los brazos cruzados se dedica a observar e intenta deducir lo que su acompañante está pensando.

¬ Son movimientos rápidos, sin duda parece estar sosteniendo algo. Supongo que su martillo, y parece estar practicando el cambio de estado. Vaya, creí que sería más interesante.

Las divagaciones de Caitlyn se ven interrumpidas por un cumplido.

\- Mencione que tu peinado se ve bien.

\- Si.

La corta replica lo toma desprevenido, Jayce frota su cabeza y una vez más el silencio se apodera de la conversación.

¬ Estúpido, no lo arruines ahora. Es probable que ese sea su pensamiento, en base al movimiento su cabeza y al haber formado un puño.

\- El… tuyo tampoco está mal.

Los platos llegan a la mesa justo después de escucharse lo anterior. Jayce parpadea un par de veces sorprendido.

¬ Su nerviosismo es evidente, mi "halago" lo tomo de improviso.

Caitlyn con una sonrisa sincera rodea con sus manos las de Jayce.

\- Vamos, no estés así, de todos modos, soy yo quien te invite.

Cierra un ojo al decir esto. Jayce ante las palabras gira un poco la cabeza y suelta una risa nerviosa que incomoda a los comensales de a lado, pero al notar que Caitlyn está allí deciden ni siquiera pedir algo de silencio.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

\- Por estar aquí, por un momento creí que estabas bromeando, pensé quedarme en el laboratorio resolviendo el desafío de la revista, pero…

\- No esperabas que fuera a recogerte.- Caitlyn ríe suavemente al decir eso antes de continuar.

\- Es un cambio de roles interesante. Pero no te acostumbres. La próxima vez lo tendrás que hacer tú.

Jayce con una amplia sonrisa, al verse rodeado por la jovialidad poco acostumbrada de Caitlyn, responde con ímpetu.

\- Seguro, si. Sin duda.

¬ Aun así su fuerte no es la conversación, no, en realidad es porque la está teniendo conmigo.

\- Espera un segundo, aun no lo resolviste, llevas dos días intentando.

\- Es algo complicado. Tiene unos intrincados procedimientos que son difíciles de resolver, obtendrás con ello una serie de respuestas, después de eso tienes que memorizarlos en un orden específico y aplicar el tercer teorema Chogiano a los eigenvectores. Finalmente utilizar una amplia gama de artificios para lograr obtener una única respuesta. Pero son tantos cálculos puedes perderte en cualquier momento.

\- Sin duda se escucha difícil.- No muy animada con la explicación responde la bella detective.

\- Míralo por ti misma.

\- Trajiste la revista a nuestra cita.- Una mirada rígida acompaña su comentario.

Jayce con los ojos algo más abiertos y una falsa sonrisa no suelta palabra. A pesar de ello Caitlyn toma la revista, que convenientemente se encuentra en la página del desafío.

\- Sencillo, la respuesta es la b.

\- ¿Qué? Es imposible que lo hayas resuelto tan rápido, los cálculos son absolutamente, verdaderamente, extremadamente difíciles.

En un proceso de negación el científico parece moverse más de lo normal. Toma la revista de las suaves manos de su cita y comienza a buscar la página 18, donde se encuentran las respuestas a los desafíos.

\- Es es es correcto, pero… ¿Cómo? Lo resolviste antes, eso debe ser, en tu casa, pero pero incluso si lo intentaras antes es demasiado complicado para alguien sin la preparación adecuada en el tema.

Jayce se detiene al escuchar la coqueta risa de Caitlyn.

\- Nunca antes he comprado esa revista. Deja las deducciones a la detective. A veces simplemente tienes que ver más allá de lo evidente y obtendrás la respuesta.

Jayce gira la revista un par de veces, una y otra vez. Lo que solo hace que Cait siga riendo con suavidad. Finalmente agacha la cabeza y dice.

\- No tengo idea a que te refieres.

Manteniéndose en esa posición por unos segundos solo se levanta al escuchar el comunicador de Caitlyn. Una voz familiar se aproxima del otro lado.

-Hola hola, aquí Vi.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- La sheriff responde con seriedad.

\- Hay quien quiere verte, en esta noche.

-¿Por que hablas de esa forma?

\- Un libro leí, y la redacción encantada me dejo.- Sin darle más importancia al tema Caitlyn responde.

\- ¿Quién quiere verme? ¿Es importante?

Jayce sonríe con levedad al ver que está interesada en seguir con la cita.

\- Dice ser una agente de Demacia, eh…, Shauna, si, ese es su nombre. Ah! Y también el de arriba menciono algo sobre un código. Como era…

Algo impacientes los dedos de la sheriff comienzan a teclear el comunicador.

-Ah! Código WNC, la verdad nunca había escuchado sobre él antes.

Tanto ella como su acompañante muestran seriedad en sus rostros, Caitlyn se levanta y se retira del restaurante.

Jayce se limita a terminar el salmón que había pedido. Pasado unos minutos dice.

\- Creo que olvide traer dinero.- Ríe patéticamente después de eso .

 **Oficina central de la policía de Piltover**

Una oficina de policía suele ser vista como un lugar caótico, con patrullas saliendo en cada momento y enormes pilas de documentos esperando ser llenados y etiquetados. La de Piltover carece de estas características, a pesar de que el crimen nunca fue erradicado, si enormemente disminuido, siendo además en la mayoría de casos causado por foráneos. Esto llevo a una progresiva disminución de agentes que no tenían mayores funciones que trámites administrativos e incluso estos no eran tan comunes, el estado actual no es muy diferente. Incluso con la incursión de Jinx en los últimos tiempos el panorama es igual de tranquilo.

 **10:56 pm**

La motocicleta de la sheriff dejo una estridente sensación en las calles que recorrió, un poca acostumbrada velocidad que solo un agente puede usar es utilizada por Caitlyn para llegar a su lugar de trabajo. Una ropa inusual para un policía la acompaña esta noche, además de su larga y castaña cabellera con gran libertad para desplazarse contra el viento. Las calles como usualmente sucede tienen gran cantidad de personas pululando, a su paso algunos comentarios y saludos que son apenas distinguibles llegan a Caitlyn. Finalmente luego de un mediano trayecto llega a las oficinas centrales de la policía de Piltover.

El lugar de noche es muchos más tétrico de lo que pudiera parecer, no hay muchos negocios cerca por lo que personas caminando son vistas en contadas ocasiones, búhos y otra serie de aves suelen permanecer cerca de algunos árboles cerca de un pequeño bosque, que obligatoriamente existe para mantener un ambiente verde, a su vez animales más pequeños profieren ruidos al intentar escurrirse en los arbustos y las demás variedades de plantas. Ocasionales bramidos son escuchados, tanto de parte de especies animales como coléricos criminales que casi en soledad se mantienen por algún tiempo en los calabozos. No es algo que pueda asustar a la mayoría de detectives, pero si da un atmosfera de cierta incomodidad por lo que prefieren mantenerse dentro.

Pero especialmente hoy el ambiente se torna tenso, después de saludar a los guardias de la entrada Caitlyn se dirige a su oficina, antes interrumpida por su compañera quien le dice.

\- Allí no. Ven están por aquí.

Sin mayores palabras Caitlyn sigue a Vi hasta el salón de conferencias. En la puerta Vi se despide aduciendo que no está autorizada. En solitario se adentra encontrando en un lugar tan grande apenas dos personas. El jefe de gobierno de Piltover y Shauna Vayne, agente de Demacia. Inmediatamente Caitlyn cierra la puerta, el recientemente electo Barnes Arbogast inicia la reunión.

\- Quisiera saludar a ambas, antes de iniciar. Sheriff Caitlyn, Señorita Vayne.

Haciendo una reverencia al decirlo continúa.

\- Las últimas dos semanas detectamos una disminución progresiva de intercambios entre nuestra ciudad y Zaun, en principio recurrí a un análisis económico, pero no parecía haber razones suficientes para ello. Luego de una nota diplomática enviada a la jefatura de Zaun recibimos respuestas poco satisfactorias, hace 6 días envié una misión allí para obtener más datos. Lamentablemente nunca volvieron.

Caitlyn mira con seriedad a Arbogast.

\- Los intentos de comunicación con otras autoridades de Zaun han sido en vano.

\- Desea que me interne en Zaun para intentar recuperar la misión enviada.

\- No, me temo que esta no es un acto caprichoso por parte de ellos…

En la plataforma de proyección se observa un holograma, en él interesantes flechas muestran flujos dirigidos entre diversas ciudades. Barnes se apoya en el para su explicación.

\- El mercado negro también tuvo un análisis, agentes noxianos adquirieron 500% más tecnología hextech y de otros tipos desarrolladas en Piltover en las últimos 4 meses. Además el intercambio comercial entre Zaun y Noxus tuvo un incremento de 125% el último mes. Hace 3 días científicos enviados a Demacia solicitaron información de inteligencia. Aquí es donde interviene Vayne, su informe…

Sacando un poco voluminoso tomo forrado de negro.

\- Muestra que no solo flujo comercial sino la inmigración Noxiana aumento significativamente. Aunque decir inmigración es incorrecto en este caso, se detectaron gran cantidad de soldados, suministros y armas siendo trasladadas hacia Zaun, esto se acrecentó los últimos dos días. Además los pocos de nuestros ciudadanos que se encontraban en Noxus recientemente se encuentran desaparecidos y no hemos podido comunicarnos con ellos, y una retirada de puestos de avanzada Noxianos en lugares cercanos a Demacia.

\- El informe tiene más información útil que invito termines de leer. Pero resumiendo, creemos que Noxus está tomando posición para una invasión territorial a gran escala, y que además Zaun se alió a ellos.

Caitlyn quien pacientemente escucho la explicación, pregunta.

\- ¿Que sigue ahora?

Barnes, tomándose la barbilla.

\- Necesitamos prepararnos para lo peor, te enviare más información luego.

Caitlyn se para y se prepara para retirarse.

\- Quédate ahí.- La voz grave de Vayne suena en la sala.

\- Mi presencia aquí también es para informar los puntos que Demacia decreto en base a la información obtenida y el posible conflicto.

Barnes sorprendido solo escucha, Caitlyn voltea, su contorneada figura ensombrecida se mantiene estática viendo fijamente a Vayne. Quien comienza a recitar.

\- Son los siguientes.

1\. Demacia en base a la disposición real declara que estos puntos son de entero cumplimiento por cualquier autoridad, sin importar su jerarquía, atentar contra ellos es una falta grave e intolerable que será castigada en base a nuestro sistema legal vigente.

2\. Demacia en base a su predilección por el cumplimiento de sus valores y moral, se declara neutral en cualquier conflicto en el que no sea vea directamente involucrada. Por tanto, Piltover o cualquier ciudad en este conflicto no recibirá de ninguna forma apoyo militar, ni de suministros, armas o cualquier otro.

3\. Demacia en base a su total predisposición a ayudar a los justos para que no sean sorprendidos y posteriormente injuriados, declara legal la intervención de Shauna Vayne como agente de inteligencia, ella está facultada a reunirse con autoridades de Piltover para informar los detalles del informe producido. Mas, su disposición como agente termina una vez haya cumplido la labor mencionada en este punto.

4\. Demacia declara que cualquier ataque a nuestra nación por cualquiera de las naciones involucradas se tomara como acto expreso de guerra, por lo que esta tomara un bando. Más, la intervención será proporcional al ataque mencionado.

5\. El comercio y otras formas de intercambio serán mantenidos en tanto los puntos anteriores sean respetados.

6\. Sea esto expresado en nombre de Jarvan Escudo de la Luz. Gloria a Demacia.

\- ¿Terminaste?

Caitlyn se va después de decir eso. Barnes se sienta, padeciendo una jaqueca. Se mantiene allí incluso después de que Vayne también se retira.

\- Tenían que elegirme justo ahora.

Una motocicleta se escucha alejarse. Barnes se mantiene un buen rato estirando, girando la cabeza e incluso golpeando el muro. Luego de una gran tiempo meditando.

\- No, es mi deber proteger a Piltover. Con o sin Demacia.

Un comunicador sale de su bolsillo.

\- Es momento de activarlo.


	5. Bonus Cap - Documentos

El servicio de información clandestino de Piltover le ofrece una gran cantidad de documentos de esta ciudad por un módico precio. Alguna información es censurada por motivos de seguridad. Cualquier solicitud por favor llamar al 42424242 o solo pídanlo si saben que lo leeré.

Este servicio llega gracias a su servidora FR.

Por ser su primera vez aquí le ofrecemos una muestra gratis.

 **Informe de detención.**

 **Policía de Piltover**

Oficial: Vi -

Detenido: - -

No de detenido: 25

Fecha: -

Razón de detención: Se le encontró en un callejón luego de haber robado 20 RP's, además su camisa tenia gran cantidad de sangre, se envió para su análisis.

 **Examen de laboratorio 123**

 **Policía de Piltover**

Encargado: Dr. Gary Lasserre

Fecha: -

Objeto analizado: Camisa beige con rayas negras o Camisa negra con rayas beige, perteneciente al detenido 25.

Descripción: La camisa tenia sangre dispersada alrededor de ella. Esta era reciente.

Resultados preliminares: La sangre pertenece al propio detenido, este servidor cree que a causa de las lesiones ocasionadas por la oficial Vi durante el arresto.

 **Instalaciones subterráneas del edificio de gobierno de Piltover – Resumen FR**

Estas instalaciones, solo rumores para un habitante común, son controladas y mantenidas por los altos mandos de Piltover. La difusión de su existencia es considerada un delito.

Son singularmente amplias, las paredes son reforzadas en general, hechas con una aleación de Titanio y algunos elementos dependiendo del tipo de sala, a pesar de ello está cubierta en algunos casos para dar mejor aspecto y refracción. El piso en la mayoría de ambientes es epóxido, de varios colores dependiendo del gusto de los científicos y autoridades. La disposición general está dividida en varios ambientes que incluyen desde zonas recreativas hasta salas para pruebas peligrosas.

La temperatura es y siempre debe ser 20 C con un margen de error de 1. El índice de calidad del aire es medido y no debe sobrepasar el valor de 50.

La única forma de entrar es usar el elevador principal, que conecta la recepción con el salón del Barnes Arbogast. Además dentro del elevador, secreto por cierto, se debe ingresar una clave de 19 dígitos, y pasar por un análisis dactilar y ocular. Estas medidas de seguridad fueron implementadas por Cecil Heimerdinger, administrador principal de las instalaciones.

No me pregunten como lo sé, sino como ustedes lo saben.

 **El ojo curioso (Columna del editor del periódico rosa más popular de Piltover)**

Me dicen que la sheriff fue vista con un fornido sujeto en postrimerías del día de ayer, comiendo en un restaurante lujoso al este de Piltover. Las fuentes dicen además que salió despavorida después de unos segundos. Este humilde editor opina que no hay hombre quien pueda satisfacer las expectativas de nuestra amada policía excepto, yo mismo. Así que si lee esto por favor venga a verme a las oficinas de "Piltover Press" cualquier día que quiera, la estaré esperando … continua

 **Resultados de la lotería**

 **92 | 1024 | 589 | 632 | 111 | 840 | 1 | 256**

Con 1 acierto: 91 - Sin premios

Con 2 aciertos: 13 - Sin premios

Con 3 aciertos: 2 - 1 pi


End file.
